Goodbye Jamie
by whateverweirdo
Summary: When Jack gets swamped with Guardians work he doesn't have much time to watch Jamie grow up. and now its almost time to say goodbye


It's been years since Pitch Black released his hold on the little town of Burgess, and Jamie hadn't seen any sign of Jack Frost since that night, but he never forgot. The Easter Bunny, and Santa Clause came to visit around their respective holidays to thank him again for helping save the children of the world, the Sand man and the Tooth Fairy also liked to drop by every so often, they always had the same things to say.

No, I don't know where Jack is.

No, I have no way of finding him.

Don't worry he's busy, I'm sure he'll visit soon.

And Jamie would always look down, a disappointed look on his face while he grabbed his jacket to go out and play with his friends.

Jack had always wanted to go back and visit Jamie but for some reason every time he thought about going to see him a blizzard, he had not authorized would pop up out of nowhere, or the winds would pick up and bring cold air and snow down to the sunny southern countries. It wasn't that he didn't want to visit. He was just always busy. The few times he did manage to slip away Jamie was always in the middle of something important.

Jack had the winds carry him as fast as they could over to Burgess. A lot of the time Jamie had been in school or sitting in detention for disrupting the class. (A skill Jack had pushed him into. Jamie would complain that the classes were too boring, so Jack would tell him to make them more fun) another time Jamie had been talking to a very pretty girl and his face was bright red. Jack figured it was best to come back later. Sometimes Jamie would get bullies and Jack would conjure up Snow balls in the middle of July and help Jamie throw them at the bullies, but before Jamie could turn to thank Jack another freak snow storm would pop up, this time concerning a town called Arendelle. Jack would sigh and fly off without even so much as a hello. Jack also visited on Jamie's wedding day but how crazy would it be if the groom just started talking to thin air, because most grown-ups can't see Jack. The pretty girl who turned out to be his bride would have thought him nuts.

Time flew by and Jack decided that he was going to talk to Jamie today whether there was a blizzard in Jamaica or ice storm in Argentina.

Jack floated aimlessly around town as he visited all the places he thought Jamie would be, when he floated by a house with a van and two small cars in front he had the strangest urge to look around, as he floated by all the windows an old man in a lone bed caught his attention, on further inspection he discovered it was Jamie laying in the bed. He had the same bright brown eyes and toothy grin as when he was young only now his appearance seemed ancient and it looked as if he hadn't moved from the bed in a long time.

Jamie was sitting up in his bed with the lamp on his bedside table turned on as he read a book. There were machines placed beside him beeping and whirring as medical machines do.

Jack placed his hand on the window and frost spread out in intricate little designs until it coated the window. He carefully drew a bunny in the window just as he had when Jamie had almost stopped believing. Then cupping his hands over the bunny and blowing a little on it the frost design came to life and began to hop all around the room leaving little snowflakes in its wake.

Jamie looked up surprised, and nearly had a heart attack when a little frost bunny jumped onto his book and exploded with a soft pop in his face. He sat there stunned for a moment before a huge grin spread across his face.

"Jack?" he questioned and he looked around the room. Jack smiled in relief as Jamie said his name. He hadn't forgotten. He still believed. Jack slowly pushed up the window and floated in to land on the floor with a soft thud.

"Boy Jamie, I almost didn't recognize you, you've gotten so old!" Jack joked.

"Jack! It really is you. It's been so long. Where have you been?"

"Oh here and there, possibly everywhere." Jack said as he sat on the top of his staff. "I came to Visit you a few times, but you always looked busy. So I would just take off and plan to come back later, but I would never get the chance."

"I thought I saw you a few times but every time I looked you would never be there. I thought I was imagining you. But the thing in the summer of my sophomore year, snow just appeared out of nowhere! In the middle of JULY! I knew it had to be you, but when I turned to thank you, you were gone."

"I know Jamie and I'm sorry, I had and emergency and I couldn't ignore it. But I was there, I saw your wedding even! Nice catch too she's a keeper." Jack winked, and then looked around. "Where is she by the way?"

"Oh she's down stairs with the family."

"Family? Wow I have missed a lot." Jack said, a sad tone lacing his voice.

"Yeah." Jamie responded absently. with a sudden burst of movement jack jumped off his staff and moved closer to Jamie, at the side of his bed he lifted his feet off the ground and crossed them, laying his staff across his lap he floated there sitting cross legged in the middle of the air and told Jamie one thing.

"Tell me about your life. And don't skip any of the little details!" so Jamie did they sat and talked for hours the sun set and was on its way to rising again. somewhere in the small hours of the morning Jamie had slipped down in the covers and as the night progressed Jack had more and more trouble hearing him, but he kept a big smile on his face making jokes and little comments here and there in the story as Jamie slowly but surely slipped closer and closer to death.

Jack knew it was coming but there was nothing he could do about it. Except keep Jamie happy and joyful in his last few hours. Somewhere around 6 in the morning Jamie finally couldn't speak anymore, he had become too tired so jack filled the silence with funny stories and jokes about the Easter Bunny, as the machines beeps got further and further apart Jack he picked up Jamie's hand and held if for a moment as the first person to ever see Jack slipped away.

As people started rushing into the room Jack dropped his hand and retreated to the window. Just before he left though he frosted the window one more time and drew the same bunny he had drawn twice before, then he stepped on the window ledge and jumped into the early morning sky trusting the wind to catch him.

Just before he left he heard someone ask to the room where the frost had come from. Jack smiled to himself as he flew towards a nasty nit of rough wind knocking penguins over in Antarctica. "Bye, Jamie."


End file.
